Sakura! Sakura!
by Uki the Great
Summary: tadinya hanya bercanda, sekedar menghibur klub yang sibuk tapi minim anggota. tapi kalo bercanda jadi serius, ga akan lucu lagi dong? nah karena udah ga lucu, sekaranglah saatnya untuk berhenti *for you*


"Ugh, lima soal terakhir tadi belum sempat kuisi!"

"Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

"Kenapa wajahmu murung?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Nanao! _Paling_ dia cuma resah karena belum ganti _panty liner_! " sahut Soi Fon asal.

"Soi Fon!" teriak Nanao dan Kiyone berbarengan.

Nanao membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Uhum! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Soi Fon tetap cuek memeriksa isi tasnya. Rok seragamnya yang pendek berkibar berbahaya oleh tiupan angin. "Kenapa? Apanya yang salah?"

"Nanti laki-laki bisa membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!" jawab Nanao. Genggaman pada kertas nomor ujian masuk universitas miliknya bertambah erat.

"Duh," Soi Fon menoleh dan memandang Nanao dengan pandangan mengasihani, "Laki-laki sudah cabul dari akar-akarnya. Memang _factory setting-_ nya begitu. Kaupikir saja, kalau tidak bagaimana manusia masih ada sampai sekarang?"

"Iya tapi kau tidak perlu membuat pernyataan yang menjurus seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" selidik Soi Fon.

"Huh?"

Si Kepang Dua menunjuk bagian dada seragam kawannya. "Kau sendiri pamer dada ke semua orang. Bra baru ya?"

Nanao segera memeriksa kemeja seragamnya. Ia memang tidak mengancingkan blazer seragam sekolahnya dan tidak memasang syalnya dengan benar. Jaket miliknya pun belum dipakai

O, ow. Rupanya Nanao tidak menyadari kancing bajunya yang hilang. Entah sejak kapan. "Kyaaa! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Si Kacamata pucat pasi dan segera sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

Nemu yang sedari tadi bisu, akhirnya berbicara juga, "Bagusnya ke Spain Zaka dulu atau McD dulu?"

"Rukia! Kau punya peniti tidak?"

Kiyone menghela napas. "Rukia pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak ikut kita hari ini."

"Huh? Buat apa dia ke sekolah?" tanya Soi Fon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach by Kubo Tite, semua merek masih jadi milik para pemiliknya masing-masing, this fanfiction by me. Copas ga menjadikanmu pembuat cerita yang bagus**

 **Beware of typo(s), AU, OOC.**

 **Sakura! Sakura!**

 **(** Uki the Great **)**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan klub drama terlihat ramai dan sibuk. Di atas meja berserakan lembara-lembaran rancangan naskah, kain, benang dan pernak-pernik khas klub drama juga ikut meramaikan lantai. Ya alat tulis, ya alat jahit ... dan alat pertukangan. Beberapa kaleng cat berkumpul di sudut ruangan. Jumlah anggota klub drama memang tidak banyak. Saat Rukia kelas satu dulu, klub ini hampir dihapus karena kurang anggota. Wajar jika semua anggota tangannya penuh dengan berbagai tugas. Seseorang berteriak meminta tangga dan temannya menyahut kalau benda itu tidak ada.

Rukia menyelinap masuk tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Tidak, tidak. Secara _de facto_ dan _de jure_ ia masih terhitung sebagai salah satu siswa. Siswi kelas tiga angkatan ke 26 yang beberapa minggu lagi akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan SMA. Lagipula pintu ruangan klub terbuka lebar dan ia sudah mengetuk pintunya—sayang tidak ada yang menyahutnya.

Sang senior mengamati bagaimana junior-juniornya beraktivitas. Kelas tiga sejak semester dua benar-benar tidak lagi diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Meski hanya berselang beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Rukia merindukan kegiatan klubnya. Si gadis belia jadi teringat saat tahun pertama ia berseragam SMA, ketika pertunjukan drama klub yang minim anggota itu—dulu—menarik perhatiannya.

"Terkadang, aku bingung, kenapa pertunjukan drama Romeo dan Juliet selalu dipentaskan tiap tahun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hening.

"Kalian tahu, kalau sejak sekolah ini didirikan, Romeo dan Juliet selalu dimainkan? Shakespeare tidak hanya membuat drama ini saja kan? Toh, Shakespeare juga membuat 'Saudagar dari Venesia' atau kisah Julius Caesar. Apa karena kisahnya yang tragis? Apa semua orang tidak merasa bosan?" Rukia menopang dagunya, siku kirinya mengambil tempat di atas meja.

"Kalau kisah cinta yang tragis banyak yang suka, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita pentaskan kisah 'Putri Duyung' atau kisah 'Madame Butterfly'? 'Miss Saigon' juga bagus," cetusnya.

Semua anggota yang terdiri dari siswa kelas satu dan dua menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sebuah pensil mekanik bergulir ke tepi meja akibat si Pengguna melongo dan melepaskan genggamannya. Bunyi pensil yang jatuh itu terdengar bergema beriringan bunyi detak jarum jam dinding bergambar Matsui dari Giants. Dari luar suara-suara anggota klub lain melakukan penetrasi, terdengar lebih jelas karena ruangan ini mendadak sunyi senyap layaknya kompleks pemakaman.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia pada yang lain saat menyadari jika semua mata kini tertuju padanya. "Ada yang aneh?"

" _SENPAI!_ SEJAK KAPAN _SENPAI_ DI SITU?"

Rukia merubah posisi duduknya dengan bersandar. "Lho? Dari tadi aku sudah di sini mengamati kalian."

"Kenapa _Senpai_ kemari? Bukannya hari ini ujian?" tanya salah satu juniornya.

"Ujiannya sudah selesai kok."

"Kok kami tidak sadar Kuchiki-senpai duduk di situ?"

"Mana kutahu!" jawab Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kira-kira lulus tidak ya? Apa aku harus mengikuti les lagi?" keluh Kiyone.

Guncangan kereta membuat gantungan tas milik mereka bergoyang. Soi Fon tidak memperhatikan keluhan temannya, ia sibuk mengecek akun _twitter-_ nya. "Hmm."

"Krim karamel atau _ocha_ , mana yang menurutmu lebih enak?" tanya Nemu sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada si Kepang Dua. Promo produk baru toko kue langganan mereka tampak menggiurkan.

"Hei, jangan _cuekin_ aku dong!"

Soi Fon mengangkat mukanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kiyone yang tampak akan merajuk. "Tenang saja! Aku juga tidak yakin bisa lulus kok!"

"Sama, aku juga," timpal Nemu seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Kok kalian bisa santai begitu sih?"

"Hahaha, ambil saja hikmahnya, kalau gagal kita akan masuk bimbingan belajar yang sama kan?"

"Argh! Rukia tidak juga menjawab _e-mail_ dariku!" seru Nanao geram.

"Haaah ... sudahlah, Nanao! Memangnya kau ini pengasuhnya?" ucap Soi Fon pada temannya yang tidak juga menyerah menghubungi Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Coba Hinamori-senpai juga datang, pasti kostum-kostum ini cepat selesai," celoteh juniornya, Michiru.

Rukia mendelik sebal ke arah suara. Ia tahu kemampuan menjahitnya tidak sebagus Momo. "Oh, lebih mengharapkan Momo yang datang ya? Hatiku terluka nih."

"Ehehehehe ... maaf, _Senpai_."

Rukia menyimpul jahitannya lalu mengeceknya lagi. Kostum pengawal itu tampak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Ia melempar pakaian itu tepat di tangan Michiru yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Kini, giliran Michiru untuk menambahkan aksesoris dan kancing pada kostum itu.

"Argh, coba rencana anggaran untuk kostum dikabulkan!" keluh salah satu junior Rukia.

"Ya, andai Kurosaki-sensei bisa membujuk kepala sekolah," timpal yang lain sambil menyerahkan celana untuk peran Mercurio kepada Rukia, "Kita tidak perlu memakai kostum-kostum peninggalan prasejarah ini!"

"Cuma lewat enam tahun, Nozomi. Masih bisa dipakai kalau diperbaiki."

Rukia tersenyum. "Ada yang sudah menonton filmnya?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Leonardo?" tanya Nozomi untuk memastikan film mana yang dimaksud sang senior.

"Yang 'itu' lho! 'Itu'!" Rukia mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Yang 'itu' kan!" seru Michiru.

"Oh!" seru yang lainnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya, _Senpai_?" tanya Nozomi.

Rukia tersenyum, niat jahil terlihat di kedua matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kecilkan semua celana ini" usulnya.

"Hah?"

"Kalau sudah lihat filmnya, pasti tahu ada yang salah dengan kostum-kostum pria ini."

Michiru dan Nozomi berpikir sejenak. Memang sih jika ingin menyamakan dengan setting asli cerita kostum-kostum yang mereka miliki tidak sesuai.

"Tapi kita tidak punya dana untuk membuat kostum baru."

"Makanya kubilang, kita kecilkan saja semua celananya supaya mirip dengan _legging_ ," Rukia mencoba mempertahankan usulnya. Matanya berkilat nakal.

Kerutan nampak di dahi Senna. Ia meletakkan kostum yang sedang dikerjakannya seraya berkata, " _Senpai_ , itu menjijikkan sekali. Membayangkan Ichinose memakai tunik atau kemeja dan _doublet_ , tapi bagian bawahnya hanya pakai _legging_ biru atau ungu. Aku jadi ingin muntah."

Rukia selesai memperbaiki jahitan yang lepas pada salah satu _jerkin_ lalu mengambil jubah merah yang terbuat dari beludru yang diberikan Senna padanya, kemudian ia menjahit lagi kelimannya.

"Tapi memang Romeo tidak mungkin memakai celana dari bahan denim kan?" tanya juniornya yang sedari tadi sibuk memperbaiki naskah.

"Kan, kan? Jika kita tidak mematuhi setting ceritanya, paling tidak kita mengikuti pakaian zaman Shakespeare."

"Romeo pakai _stocking_ dan kerah spanyol?" celetuk Michiru.

"Mirip kadal ya?"

"Kadal Romeo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Tawa berderai di ruangan klub drama. Suara-suara riang mereka lepas dan berlarian di udara. Dari luar bisa terdengar bagaimana meriahnya tawa mereka. Beberapa siswa lain bahkan tidak dapat menahan kuasa untuk tidak menoleh. Terlalu meriah sampai mereka tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang berderap menuju ruangan klub mereka.

"Hei! Bel sudah berbunyi! Cepat masuk ke kelas masing-masing!"

"Kurosaki-sensei!"

"Tapi pekerjaan kami masih banyak," elak Senna.

"Kalian mau tidak boleh pentas lagi ya? Sebentar lagi kalian ujian—" Sang Guru menangkap sosok siswi kelas tiga yang seharusnya sudah tidak lagi berkeliaran di sekolah. "Kuchiki, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menjahit?" Rukia menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Soi Fon maju dan menjarah beberapa potong kentang goreng dari piring Nemu. Sama seperti biasa, gerai restoran waralaba dari Amerika ramai oleh pengunjung sepantaran mereka. Nemu dan teman-temannya memilih tempat di pojok kanan, di mana mereka bisa melihat pejalan kaki di luar sana—begitu juga dengan para pejalan kaki.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan Rukia di sekolah?" Tiba-tiba saja Kiyone bertanya. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi puding-puding dan _sundae_ yang menjadi pencuci mulut pilihan mereka. Setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di tengah-tengah meja, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Nemu.

Nanao meneguk minuman bersodanya. Si Kacamata menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar untuk membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk. "Huuft ... sibuk di klub drama. Mungkin," jawabnya.

"Anak kelas tiga tidak lagi ikut kegiatan ekskul kan? Lagipula dia sebentar lagi lulus," komentar Soi Fon.

Nemu mengambil gelas bening berisi _melon soda_ pesanannya. "Klub drama, seperti biasa, kekurangan orang."

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepatlah pulang," katanya pada Rukia setelah semua anggota klub drama yang lain bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak boleh datang membantu? Secara resmi, aku masih siswa sekolah ini, _Sensei_."

"Kalau kau masih merasa siswa sekolah ini, patuhi kebijakannya, Rukia."

Rukia bangkit dan memunguti kostum-kostum yang belum selesai diperbaiki ke dalam keranjang. "Kelas tiga tidak boleh membantu junior-juniornya?" si Gadis Belia bertanya sambil berkacakpinggang.

Sang Guru melipat kedua tangannya, kerutan di dahinya makin menjadi. "Kelas tiga seharusnya mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas. Di kertas rencana masa depanmu, kau mengisi untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi kan?"

Rukia menghela napas lalu berkata, "ujiannya sudah selesai. Kenapa sih semua orang bicara begitu? Kalau ujiannya belum dilaksanakan, aku juga tidak akan kemari, Ku-ro-sa-ki-se-n-se-i."

"Lalu bagaimana ujiannya? Kauyakin bisa lulus?" tanya Ichigo saat Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"75:25, tidak buruk kan?"

"Hmn."

Ichigo merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Pria itu tidak memakai dasinya. _Sweater_ yang dikenakan kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Rukia memperhatikan bagaimana guru pengawas klubnya terlihat kebingungan.

" _Sensei_ sudah tidak membawanya lagi."

"Hm?" Ichigo tidak melihat ke arahnya.

" _Sensei_ sudah berhenti merokok dua bulan yang lalu."

"Oh iya." Raut wajah Ichigo terlihat sedikit kesal. Laki-laki yang usianya di atas Rukia itu bersandar di lemari. "Bantu-bantunya sudah selesai? Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti ingin tahu bagaimana ujiannya."

"Siapa bilang urusanku di sini sudah selesai?"

"Masih ada lagi?"

Rukia mengangguk. Kakinya berayun, pandangan matanya terpaku pada ubin di bawahnya. Ichigo memandangi gantungan boneka di tas milik si gadis. Bunyi digital dari pemanas ruangan memberitahu mereka bahwa ia ingin istirahat sejenak. Otomatis. Salah satu dari mereka tidak perlu repot untuk menekan tombol kendali jarak jauhnya.

"Selesaikan, lalu pulang." Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu, ingin segera kembali ke ruang guru. Giliran mengajarnya sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Rukia. Pemilik tubuh ramping nan mungil itu menghentikan langkah gurunya dengan berkata, "aku suka _Sensei_ ... Kurosaki-sensei, apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

Ichigo berbalik. Rukia memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya

 **.**

 **.**

"Kira-kira, siapa yang akan menerima kancing Hisagi ya?" tanya Nanao sambil memilih-milih koleksi pakaian musim semi yang baru di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Soi Fon padanya.

" Hmm ... entahlah."

"Ah! Aku lupa! Ini kesempatan terakhirku!" Kiyone hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Kalau aku menembak Hitsugaya, apa masih bisa ya?"

Nanao mencoba mengukur salah satu _blouse_ di tubuhnya. "Hitsugaya-kun sudah jadi milik Hinamori-san, kan?"

"Ah ... aku kecewa ..."

"Tembak saja," Soi Fon menyarankan pada temannya.

"Kalau dia menolakku, aku pasti akan kehilangan mukaku di depannya."

"Tenang, itu hanya gosip," Nemu berkata.

Soi Fon menoleh. "Benar hanya gosip?" Ia berusaha memastikan dan anggukan kepala dari Nemu menjadi jawabannya.

"Hmm ... sepertinya hanya tinggal aku, Rukia dan Nemu saja yang tidak ikutan—"

"Jangan senang dulu. Siapa bilang, Rukia tidak ikut keramaian musim semi?" potong Nanao.

"SERIUS?" tanya Soi Fon dan Kiyone bersamaan. Nemu hanya bisa termangu setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh si Kacamata.

"Hei, Rukia juga punya orang yang disukainya lho," ujar Nanao sambil mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan membeli yang rok yang berwarna cokelat pastel atau hijau _tosca_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan kaget karena aku yang menembak duluan dong, _Sensei_."

Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Haah ... aku ini gurumu, Rukia."

"Ya, dan tiga minggu lagi aku lulus dari sini."

Jarum jam berdetak, suaranya ikut melebur dengan debaran jantung mereka. Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku-saku celananya, mencoba untuk tenang menghadapi Rukia.

"Umurmu lebih muda dariku." Ichigo mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Tidak sampai berbeda sepuluh tahun."

"Kau masih dibawah umur legal."

"Memang belum dua puluh, tapi aku sudah bisa membuat SIM."

"Kalau kau masuk universitas, kita akan terpisah jauh."

"Hanya selisih empat stasiun dan sepuluh menit jalan kaki. Kita masih di perfektur yang sama."

"Komunikasi bisa jadi masalah."

"Line? Twitter? Kakao? _E-mail_? Telepon? _Online chatting? Sensei,_ kita bukan hidup di abad kegelapan kan?"

"Bukan jarak yang kumaksud di sini, Rukia. Tolong pahami—"

" _Sensei_ takut?"

Sorot mata Ichigo memberi jawaban untuknya. Rukia bisa melihat semuanya. Sudah terlambat. Andai dulu mereka tidak saling melempar candaan dan menggoda junior-junior Rukia dengan peran ayah dan ibu atau pasangan pengantin tua yang kerap beradu mulut—yang mereka lakoni dengan sangat baik. Andai saja mereka tahu kapan untuk berhenti, saat getaran-getaran yang menggelitik hati itu muncul. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyangkalnya, getaran itu berubah menjadi gelombang-gelombang yang besar.

Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa.

Rukia berdiri, memakai blazernya dan mengambil tasnya. Matanya menatap dalam kepada dua bola mata yang bertengger lebih tinggi dari miliknya.

"Aku bisa melihat keraguanmu, _Sensei_."

"..."

"Hmpf ... aku menantangmu, apa kau bisa menolakku dengan sungguh-sungguh?" tantangnya pada si lelaki saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa jengkal saja, "Atau kau berani menerimaku?"

"Rukia, apa kau tahu apa yang kau maksudkan tadi?"

"Aku butuh kepastian, dan aku menunggunya sampai upacara kelulusan nanti." Rukia melenggang meninggalkan lelakinya di dalam ruangan klub. "Sampai nanti, _Sensei_!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan, Nanao!" perintah Kiyone.

"Jangan pelit pada kami!" protes Soi Fon.

Nanao berusaha melarikan diri dari kepungan teman-temannya, sayangnya ruang ganti ini begitu sempit hingga ia susah untuk bergerak. Nemu berjaga di luar sambil memegangi semua tas milik teman-temannya.

"Jangan memaksaku! Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Kaubilang Rukia punya orang yang disukainya!" Kiyone dan Soi Fon terus menuntut.

"Iya, aku tahu kalau ada orang yang disukai Rukia, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya!"

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Nemu dari luar. "Aku ingin ke toilet sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia berjalan pulang sendirian setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Yang lain ingin melanjutkan kegembiraan mereka dengan pergi karaoke. Kuncup-kuncup sakura kini telah bermekaran dengan sempurna, memerahjambukan batang-batang pohon yang di tanam sepanjang jalan. Semua orang mengaguminya. Beberapa bahkan mengabadikanya di dalam ponsel atau pun kamera profesional. Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini.

Di kiri dan kanan bermacam-macam toko memasang diskon yang menggiurkan, tapi si gadis bergeming. Tak punya niat dan hasrat untuk melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk dan mendengar sambutan dari pelayan toko. Ia berjalan pulang sambil menelan kekecewaannya. Pahit. Rukia tidak bisa menemukan Ichigo di sekolah.

Hanya begini sajakah? Tanpa kata-kata rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin sebaiknya Rukia tidak pernah mengutarakannya. Mungkin lebih baik semua yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar gurauan untuk menhibur anggota klub yang lain. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka tidak melawak ala Osaka itu sehingga mereka tidak perlu terjaring perasaan yang tidak perlu. Mungkin—

"Apa ada uang yang jatuh?" Suara yang sangat dikenal Rukia menuntunnya untuk lepas dari lamunannya. "Rupanya kau berkeliaran di sini. Harusnya saat ini aku masih beristirahat, tapi kau memaksaku keluar dari selimutku."

Ichigo berdiri di dekat toko kelontong yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat pemberhentian bus yang bisa membawanya pulang. Penampilannya acak-acakkan. Rukia cepat-cepat menyeka sebutir air mata yang hampir lolos dari matanya.

"Aku terpaksa menelepon Kurotsuchi-chan untuk menemukanmu."

" _Sensei_ mencariku?"

"Bukan, mencari Ise-chan."

"..."

"Ya tentu saja aku mencarimu," Ichigo mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan mengacak pelan rambutnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maaf, sudah empat hari ini aku kena flu dan tidak bisa datang tepat waktu pada upacara kelulusanmu."

"Flu?"  
"Flu."

"Apakah parah?"

"Sekarang hanya tinggal sedikit pusingnya saja. Tidak apa-apa, demamnya sudah tidak ada."

"Sungguh?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Baterenya habis. _Sensei_ ... "

"Huuuft ... aku bukan lagi gurumu, Rukia. Sekarang aku hanya 'Kurosaki Ichigo' saja."

"Maksud _Sensei_?"

"Aku berhenti jadi gurumu, jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan _'sensei'._ "

"..."

"Apa? Apa kau berubah pikiran? Apa kau lebih tertarik dengan mahasiswa?"

"..." Otak si gadis berusaha bekerja lebih keras untuk mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo.

"Kenapa malah diam? Katakan sesuatu, Rukia!"

"..."Sungguhkah ini?

"Jadi," Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, "Apa kau mau menerima jawaban dariku ini?"

"..."

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika Rukia meraih tangan itu. Tangan yang diulurkan padanya terasa hangat. Seperti perangkap venus, tangan itu menangkap dan menggenggam tangan Rukia yang lebih kecil. Rukia terhenyak. Ichigo menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk membawa si gadis untuk lebih dekat padanya. Tanpa peringatan, Ichigo memberikan stempel di permukaan lembut bibir Rukia. Menyegel bibir yang merekah itu dengan miliknya.

Ichigo menarik mundur wajahnya saat dirinya tidak mendapat respon positif dari Rukia. Gadis di pelukannya ini kaku seperti batang pohon. "Kenapa?"

Rukia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Ichigo tahu ia sedang memproses kejadian barusan di dalam otaknya. "Aku belum berumur dua puluh—"

Si laki-laki tersenyum geli dan si gadis tetap membatu.

"Terlambat," gumamnya sebelum ia kembali maju untuk mengulang dan menyambung adegan sebelumnya. Kali ini ia ingin menciumnya lebih lama.

"..." Otak Rukia mengirim perintah kepada kedua kelopak mata untuk perlahan menutup tanpa disadari si gadis.

"..." Begitu pula dengan kelopak-kelopak mata Ichigo. Semua syaraf rangsangannya bersiap menerima semua kejutan, tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi ...

"HUAACHUUU!"

" _Sensei_!" Rukia mendorong jauh Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau aku tertular flu? Tiga hari lagi aku pergi ke Bali buat liburan tahu! Dasar _Sensei_ Bodoh!"

Ichigo mendengus. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku ' _sensei'_ , dan jangan menambahinya dengan 'bodoh'!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **Pojokan:** hullo. Anggap aja buat hadiah kelulusan bagi yang tahun ini lulus. tadinya buat acara deathberry tapi karena lupa, laptop dipake ma yang lain, dan mata si author yang salah liat tanggal jadinya ya ... ahahaahahahaha haaah... ada yang mau **RnR**?


End file.
